In particular tank flaps of motor vehicles are generally articulated on the body via a rotatable hinge arm, which at the same time spaces the tank flap from the body when during pivoting open. This hinge arm requires corresponding stowage space.
From DE 10 2006 011 198 A1 a locking device for a tank flap of a vehicle with a so-called push-push kinematic is known, which can be alternately locked and unlocked by consecutive pushing-in and releasing again.